


You Scream For Ice Cream, I Scream For You

by mrcheesecat



Series: Me and You [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcheesecat/pseuds/mrcheesecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Qian Kun has to fight to keep boys away from his precious ice cream-loving cutie, and almost kills Yuta in the process, but turns out Sicheng doesn't really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Ice cream. It was the direct and straightforward way to Dong Sicheng’s heart. It was the boy’s favorite, his love, what made him happy when nothing else could, and Qian Kun really wanted to be on the same level as ice cream in Sicheng’s eyes. 

He’s walking down the street to go to the cafe for lunch when he happens to see Sicheng at the park, ice cream cone in hand, looking absolutely so delighted and adorable that Kun nearly faints. 

And he nearly faints again when he sees a very  _ non _ attractive, white haired boy sitting across from Sicheng, smiling at the other. It's Lee Taeyong, on his way to steal Kun’s boy, and that was  _ not  _ acceptable. He storms over, fists clenched, and calls, “Sicheng!” 

Said boy looks up and smiles, waving to the elder. “Hi, ge,” he says shyly, poking his tongue out to lick the ice cream, and  _ fuck _ , Kun feels blood travel south at the action. 

“Taeyong-hyung.” Kun glares at him and Taeyong glares back. Turning back to Sicheng, he says, “I'm headed to the cafe for lunch. Want to come? We can get ice cream later and watch Pokémon.” 

Sicheng’s eyes light up at the idea and he nods enthusiastically. He gets up and waves at Taeyong. “Thanks for the ice cream, Taeyong-ge!” 

Kun laughs silently and evilly as he walks away from Taeyong sputtering and red faced. 

  
  


-

  
  


A week later, Kun is passing by a nice restaurant when a familiar head of blond hair catches his attention. He back tracks and looks into the window, and lo and behold, there is his Sicheng sitting at a table with some other guy, just as ridiculously  _ not  _ good looking as Taeyong, and Sicheng is laughing at what the other has said. 

Kun presses his face against the glass, leaving gross marks, but he doesn't care. Sicheng is in there with (is that fucking Jung Yoonoh?)  _ not  _ Kun, laughing and eating, and there is definitely something wrong with this picture. 

So Kun dashes to the nearest grocery store, which is thankfully close by, buys two huge tubs of Sicheng’s favorite ice cream, and runs back to the restaurant. He barges in and marches up to the table where Sicheng and Yoonoh are sitting and slams his hands on the table, getting their attention. 

“Ge?” Sicheng squeaks in alarm, while Yoonoh stares at him with narrowed eyes. 

Kun whips the tubs out of the bag and strikes a pose with them. “Sicheng, I have ice cream for you!” He can see Sicheng’s eyes glaze over at the sight of the treat. “Let's go have this and then we'll go bowling!”

Sicheng nods, eyes still on the ice cream and he makes grabby hands for it, squealing when Kun gives him them. 

“Wait!” Yoonoh tries to get up to stop Sicheng, who is already heading towards the exit, but Kun shoves him back down into the booth. 

“Sicheng is mine!” He snaps, and then follows Sicheng out.

Yoonoh has to pay for a very expensive, very unfinished, and now very lonely and very awkward, dinner.

  
  


-

  
  


Life is hard, Kun thinks, having to keep away boys and girls left and right from Sicheng.  

Like right now, for instance. Nakamoto Yuta is siding himself up next to Sicheng, smirk on his face, intentions very clear to Kun, who is on the other side of Sicheng. 

Everyone is out for dinner together, which Kun isn't entirely pleased with (he'd rather be alone with Sicheng), but the younger had accepted the invitation with everyone, and Kun had to too. 

And he's glad he did, because Yuta is advancing on Sicheng and Kun cannot have that. 

“Sicheng,” Yuta purrs, and holds up a fried shrimp with his chopsticks. “Say ahhh~” 

Sicheng opens his mouth to accept but Kun slaps the shrimp away with his own chopsticks and gives him a piece of shrimp himself. “Good, right, Sicheng?” He ignores Yuta’s incredulous look in favor of staring at Sicheng nodding, happy look on his face. 

“Sicheng,” Yuta whines, and Kun wants to smack that shitty little pout right off Yuta’s face. “Feed me?” And he opens his mouth. Kun thinks he looks like a pathetic baby bird waiting to be fed worms, which Kun would gladly feed him. Poisoned ones at that. 

Sicheng smiles brightly. “Sure, ge.” He leans to grab a shrimp but Kun beats him too it, grabbing it himself. He climbs over a shocked Sicheng, ignoring everyone's stares, and straddles Yuta, holding up his chopsticks in one hand while grabbing Yuta’s neck with the other. 

“Kun, what the hell are you-” Yuta starts, but Kun cuts him off. 

“Long live the little bitch,” Kun whispers, before shoving the shrimp down Yuta’s throat, who chokes on it. Kun proudly climbs off a gagging Yuta and wipes his hands on his pants. “Well, that was exciting, wasn't it?” 

Mark, Jisung, and Jeno stare up at him with wide, scared eyes while Donghyuck laughs too much for when a friend is choking on a fried shrimp. 

Kun feels a tug on his shirt and Sicheng looks up at him, eyes wide and sparkling, lips tugging into the start of a soft smile. “Ge,” he whispers. “I know what you're doing.”

Kun cocks his head. “What?” 

Taeil interrupts them, screaming, “Yuta is dying! Someone call the ambulance!” Both Chinese boys look over at Yuta, who is coughing, but very much alive, since he gives Kun his two middle fingers. 

Sicheng stands up and grabs Kun’s hand, surprising him. “I think Yuta will be okay.” He shoots a panicked Taeil a grin and drags Kun out of the restaurant into the cool night air. 

The streets are lit up with lanterns and the smells of street cart food wanders their way. Kun stares at Sicheng, thinking he's never seen anyone so beautiful. 

“Ge, I know what you've been doing.” Sicheng rounds on the elder. “Don't worry.” 

“Worry?” Kun squeaks. “Why would I worry? What's there to worry about?” 

“Nothing.” Sicheng blinks innocently at him. “Unless my feelings aren't reciprocated, which I doubt that.” He smirks as Kun sputters in embarrassment. 

“I-I…” The younger cuts Kun off as he leans close and Kun closes his eyes on instinct. 

“Kun-ge,” Sicheng murmurs, and Kun can feel his breath on his cheeks. “I like you, too.” And then Kun gets smashed in the face with an ice cream cone. 

A beautiful start to their relationship.


	2. 2

Kun could be having a great time. He could have Sicheng hanging on his arm, he could be feeding Sicheng mint chocolate chip ice cream, he could be watching Sicheng lick his beautiful lips clean of the ice cream, he could be  _ doing  _ Sicheng. 

But no, instead, Sicheng is laughing with Obama Seahoon, the tall noodle-y kid from Sicheng’s dance class. He's got an arm loosely wrapped around the Sicheng’s shoulders and Kun is death glaring at it, hoping lasers will shoot out of his eyes like that one guy from X-Men who has to wear the visor mask, but no avail. Lasers do not shoot out of his eyes and burn Sebutt’s arm to a crisp. 

“Chengie!” He calls out, bringing his boyfriend's attention to him. Sicheng turns and leaves Shithun, much to Kun’s delight and he shoots him a smug look. Sicheng drapes himself over Kun and the elder smiles, taking Sicheng’s hands in his. 

“Ge, guess what? Sehunnie has tickets for the Shinee concert tonight!” Sicheng says gleefully.

Kun whips his head to stare at Sally Hansen, who smirks and holds up two tickets. “Sorry,” he drawls, setting Kun’s blood on fire. “I only have enough for me and Sicheng.” 

Kun nearly goes all King Kong and rips that tall bastard’s head off but Sicheng is here and he can't do that in front of his cute ice cream loving boyfriend. So instead he silently fumes and only moves when Sicheng tugs on his sleeve. 

“Ge, can I go? Please? You know I've wanted to see Shinee for forever,” Sicheng whines softly, looking at Kun with wide puppy dog eyes. 

Kun is weak when it comes to Sicheng so he nods immediately and the younger breaks out into a grin. “I'll bring you something back!” And just like that, he's gone in Snake’s car and speeding off, leaving Kun to whip out his phone and call his trusty friends. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Why are we here again?” Youngho sighs, settling onto Kun’s couch, Dongyoung and Hansol on either side of him. 

Kun is in front of them, pacing so much the three think the carpet will wear away. “I need your help,” he says. “Office Sefuck took my Sichengie to the Shinee concert tonight and I need to go spy on them and I need your help with that.”

“You don't trust Sicheng?” Dongyoung asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I trust him, it's Simpson I don't trust!” Kun glares at his friend. 

“It's Sehun,” Youngho corrects, looking bored. 

“Whatever!” Kun snaps, causing Hansol to laugh and Youngho to roll his eyes. 

“So do we get to go all double-oh-seven on them?” Dongyoung questions, getting off the couch and crouches on the floor, holding his hands in front of his face like binoculars. 

Kun nods. “That's exactly why I called you.” 

“I  _ am _ a professional spy,” Dongyoung boasts while Youngho rolls his eyes so hard he thinks they'll pop out of his head.

“And how exactly do you plan on spying on Sicheng and Sehun? The concert is completely sold out, there's no way to get tickets,” Hansol says. 

“That's where you come in Hansol,” Kun says and skips off, only to drag his younger brother and his friend into the living room. 

“Ge, where's your boyfriend?” Renjun looks around and cocks his head innocently at his older brother and Kun frowns, because the glint in Renjun’s eye tells him he knows exactly where Sicheng is. 

“Out,” Kun growls, and Renjun and Chenle exchange looks before bursting out into giggles. 

“Anyway, where do I come in?” Hansol asks calmly. 

Kun holds the two kids by their shirt collars and explains, “We'll use these two brats to leech tickets off of unsuspecting fangirls and then we'll go in and spy on Sicheng and Salazar. You're the pretty boy so you'll be their mother.” Hansol shoots him a incredulous look but doesn't say anything. By now he supposes he should be used to it because it's Kun.

“What do we get out of it?” Chenle asks, crossing his arms. Both young boys look up at Kun.

“I'll buy you, like, ten packets of your chewing gum or whatever it is,” Kun says absently. Right now, he's more concerned with Snow Head ruining his relationship with Sicheng than his brother and friend getting their nasty, sticky gum they like. Renjun and Chenle share a high five, grinning. 

“If we’re really going to go through with this plan, which by the way, is the most ridiculous idea I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth, we should leave for the stadium now,” Youngho drawls, showing the time on his phone. Doyoung gasps dramatically while Renjun and Chenle scamper off to change. 

When they come out, Renjun in a orange tiger onesie and Chenle in a bunny one, Hansol squeals at how adorable they are and starts snapping pictures of them immediately. 

“He's definitely the mom,” Youngho snickers.

“Okay,” Kun shouts, clapping his hands. “Let's move.” 

They all pile into Hansol’s van and speed to the stadium. It's absolutely packed, no available parking spots, and Kun wails, slamming his head against the passenger window. 

“Here.” Hansol smiles and parks next to the front doors, already full of screaming fans. “Get out here and I'll come find you, okay?” 

“Thanks!” Kun yells as he's scrambling out of the door and dragging everyone else out. Hansol drives away and Kun looks around, scanning for easy targets. 

“Oh my goodness! Joohyun, look at these cuties!” A squeal catches Kun’s attention, causing him to look at two girls fawning over Renjun and Chenle, the two smiling like angels. Quickly, he pushes Dongyoung and Youngho away to a safe place where they can spy on the two kids. 

“You're so adorable!” The taller grins, squeezing Chenle’s chubby cheek. The fifteen year old doesn't even flinch. 

“I'm Renjun,” his brother introduces, and slings an arm around Chenle. “This is Chenle.” 

“I'm Seulgi and this is Joohyun,” she says, pointing to her friend. Joohyun waves. 

“Are you here for the concert?” Joohyun asks, and Kun senses the two brats about to work their magic. 

Chenle starts to sniffle and Renjun wraps an arm around him. The younger starts blabbering away in Chinese, tears streaming down him face, and Kun sees Seulgi wipe her face quickly. 

“Please, don't cry!” She squeaks, and kneels down to wipe away Chenle’s tears. “What's wrong?” 

Renjun’s eyes tear up. “We were really excited for the concert, but we couldn't get tickets. We have to go back to China in a few days and Chenle and I are really disappointed.” As if to prove his point, Chenle lets out a wail, drawing the attention of other people. 

Seulgi looks as if she's about to cry as well and Joohyun kneels down beside them. “We can always go to the next concert,” she murmurs. “These kids came all the way from China.” She takes her ticket and gives it to Chenle with a smile.

Chenle hiccups and moves to hug her. “You're really stupid for helping Kun-ge, but you're really nice. Kun-ge doesn't deserve nice people like you and Sicheng-ge,” he says in Chinese, and Renjun snickers. Kun nearly yells at the boy but remembers not to draw attention to himself (although it's nearly impossible because of his  _ ravishing  _ good looks). 

Seulgi gives Renjun hers and Kun almost,  _ almost _ , feels bad for her and Joohyun, but then he remembers Sicheng and doesn't really care.

Seulgi and Joohyun say goodbye to the two kids and walk away. Renjun shoots his brother a thumbs up and they move on, gaining more tickets from unsuspecting fangirls. 

“Where's Hansol?” Dongyoung finally asks, looking around. Youngho shrugs as Kun looks around as well. Their tall friend is nowhere to be seen. 

“Hansol?” Dongyoung says, and both turn to see him talking on his phone. “Where are you?” 

“Sorry!” Hansol calls on the other line. “I have to stay in the car otherwise I'll get towed! Call me when you need me to pick you up, I'll be here somewhere.”

“Are you sure?” Dongyoung asks, concerned. Hansol confirms it's fine and Dongyoung hangs up. 

Renjun comes running up to them, six tickets in his hand. “Here, ge!” He says, shoving them in Kun’s face. “Chenle, come on!” His small friend comes scampering over and the six head to the doors where the guard scans their tickets and lets them through. 

_ Sicheng  _ he texts as they wait at the bathroom for Renjun.  _ Can you send me a picture of your ticket? Are you at the concert yet? _

**Yeah! It's going to be great ge! I'm sad you can't be with us :(**

**[attachment]**

Kun grins as he reads where Sicheng’s seat is and leads everyone there. Oh his dear Sicheng, having so much faith in his boyfriend.

“Look,” Dongyoung hisses as hover in the section entrance, people milling around them. He points to a few rows down where two blond heads are: Sicheng and Smithfield. 

Kun grins, delighted they found them so quickly, and then screams when Skunk casually wraps an arm around Sicheng’s waist. The Chinese boy doesn't lean towards him but he doesn't lean away either and it makes Kun moan in misery. “Look, Shirley has been corrupting my precious Sichengie.” 

Youngho ignores him and goes to his seat, followed by Renjun and Chenle. Dongyoung offers Kun a sympathetic pat before following, leaving Kun staring. 

 

Eventually the lights dim and the fans start shrieking and Kun has to watch Sicheng have the time of his life from afar. At least Sicheng is having fun; Kun supposes that's important, but he's having fun without Kun. Luckily, though, Sicheng was much more invested in screaming his love to Kibum that he didn't pay heed to Snatcher, who Kun saw multiple times try to get Sicheng closer to him somehow. 

Kun gets up during the middle of the concert to excuse himself to go to the bathroom and as he walks out, he doesn’t notice a tall figure following him. As he’s washing his hands, someone drapes themselves over his back, crushing him against the sink. 

Kun yelps and tries to shrug them off. “Youngho, quite it,” he snaps.

“It’s me, ge,” a familiar voice pipes up, and Kun turns to see Sicheng caging him in, smirk on his face. “You followed me.”

“I-I did no such t-thing!” Kun sputters, and pushes Sicheng back. “Y-You followed me!” 

“You think I didn’t notice, ge?” Sicheng has a gleam in his eye. “I know you better than you think. I noticed you from the beginning; there you were, smiling down at my text because you think I’m so oblivious to everything, that I’m just an innocent little kid.” Kun squeaks when Sicheng kneels down and looks up with wide eyes. “Well,  _ Kun _ , I’m not. And let me just prove it to you.”

  
Kun gets the best blowjob he’s ever had that night and he never doubts Sicheng again. They go out for ice cream afterwards, Odored Snack forgotten in the stadium parking lot, alone and shivering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I'm really glad that you guys liked this fic becuase it's just a thing of ice cream and Winkun :) I hope you enjoyed this final chapter and thanks so much ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little Sicheng/Kun fiction I thought up! What even is that ending?
> 
> Thanks so much for all of the kudos and comments, you guys are the best! Maybe I'll write a second part, we'll see ;)


End file.
